Better Off Alone
by McFizz
Summary: Deathshipping. A scene between Marik and Ryou, oneshot. Starts in the middle, contains man-love. Minor sexuality. A bit of fluff.


This is just a oneshot I did upon getting an urge to write but no real urge to go anywhere. MAN ON MAN LOVE OMFG. Marik as in Yami Marik. Ryou is good Bakura, for those who don't know. If you get mad at me for any yaoi/shonen-ai/man-love I did warn you, a lot.

Feel free to review with your opinions, if you hate it: that's nice.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Marik smirked and ran three fingers down Ryou's jaw-line, causing a shiver to wrack the smaller boy's body. Oh how he loved that innocent naivety of Ryou's.

"Admit it, you're attracted to me."

"Enamored," Ryou scarcely managed to breathe out.

"You want me."

"Yes...."

"Crave me."

"Yes!" a frantic look was beginning to form in the child's innocent features.

"Say it," the Egyptian said in a voice that was half hiss, half purr. "Tell me how you feel. Make me believe it! Make me want it as much as you!"

"I-I don't know how," the youth stuttered, a pained look forming. Marik scoffed.

"Of course you don't, you're useless!" with that he turned on his heal and began walking away.

"Wait! Marik, wait!" Ryou ran the few steps that had gotten between them, throwing his arms around the taller man's waist. "Please! Let me try!" he choked out.

"Fine," Ryou stifled a whimper as his arms were roughly pried off of the other man, who then turned around and gave him a dark look. "Make me believe it."

Ryou struggled with his words, opening his mouth and then closing it a few times before his shoulders slumped; but then an idea crossed his mind, and quickly he looked up. "Maybe, I could... show you?" he wondered, causing Marik to frown, then nod.

"Alright, show me."

A blush began to form on Ryou's cheeks, and he swallowed convulsively; then, before he could think better of it, he stood on his toes, and leaned in. Marik's eyes widened at first when the innocent boy he had slowly grown to love's lips pressed against his; after all, this was Ryou. Ryou, who was innocent, pure, loving, all the things Marik wasn't. Not only that, but this was Ryou _initiating_ something, Ryou was the last person Marik expected to initiate something.

All this and more crossed through Marik's mind in under a second, and then he was wrapping his arms around the white-haired youth, pulling him closer. He could feel tears sliding down Ryou's cheeks, and into their mouths as the boy opened his mouth to let Marik's tongue slide in. The keeper of the Millennium Ring's tongue slowly, tentatively, swept along the side's of Marik's tongue.

Soon Marik had Ryou against a wall, his knee between the smaller male's legs, and he was kissing along the boy's jugular, giving punishing bites along his throat, and then licking the teeth marks as if to apologize. As he did this a moan pulled it's way from the paler boy's damaged and bruised throat, a surprisingly longing moan that left Marik curious as to what other noises he could evoke from his unexpected lover.

Slowly Marik began to unbutton the top of Ryou's pants, causing a shudder—whether from ecstasy or fright Marik could not say—to run through the innocent's figure; but as he was undoing Ryou's pants he had a thought. A thought he'd never expected to have, care for,or heed; and yet here it was.

_This is wrong. I'm taking advantage of his naivety, his innocence, this is wrong!_ With an expression of utter revulsion, the normally psychotic blond backed away, shaking his head as if to rid himself of those thoughts. The suddenness of Marik backing off cause Ryou to fall to the ground, not expecting to need to support his own weight quite yet.

"Marik?" he asked, looking hurt and confused. "Marik, what's wrong?"

The Egyptian shook his head again, "I... have to go," was his lame response.

"What!? Why?" Ryou demanded, getting up and running towards the moody Egyptian once again.

"I'm no good for you," Marik admitted, startling himself with his openness. With that hes turned around and ran, hoping desperately to escape this boy, and all the feelings he seemed to bring with him. Marik didn't want to feel, Marik didn't need to feel. Marik was better off alone, anyways.

* * *

This may turn into a collection of Yugioh oneshots.


End file.
